A Birthday Roulette?
by TheAnimeHannah
Summary: Ichigo's birthday and his boyfriend Shiro, head of office at the 'sex toys' department just has to leave on the day. So guess what he gets him as a parting present? M rated for some sexual nature (unfortunately not a full lemon) Happy Birthday Ichigo!


***Sigh* Don't even ask where I got this idea from; I'm just happy I got one out in time for Ichi's birthday! Anyway, this is a build-up to my first lemon which will be published the 31****st**** of July ;) But until then, Happy Birthday Ichigo and enjoy xxx**

* * *

~Russian Roulette?~

* * *

"Ichi? Babe, look at me,"

Ichigo turned his head away from the infuriating albino and gazed out the window, a small pout placed firmly on his face. His arms were tightly folded across his chest and his coffee-coloured eyes were smouldering with the intensity of his anger. He was mad – and the albino knew it.

Shiro was going away to Tokyo for a few days courtesy of the company he was working for. (Something about a contract deal). But no Shiro meant no good meals; no snuggle time, no crude jokes and most importantly no mind-blowing sex. But that wasn't why the berry was so grouchy. It just so happened that the day he was leaving was the day of his birthday. Typical. "Go away," Ichigo growled out in annoyance as he saw the albino enter his vision.

_Seriously, my birthday!? Bastard. _Shiro sighed but smirked nonetheless at his lover's stubborn temper and moved to sit in front of him. "Fuck off," Ichigo hissed hitting the albino away.

"Seriously, Ichi – I'm gonna be gone in 10 minutes an' ya don't wan' a hug?" he teased, noticing how the berry's shoulders sagged slightly at that thought.

He knew how to get around Ichigo's temperamental mood and pulling out the fact that he wouldn't be able to touch him for three days certainly got the berry to comply. "Fine," the berry agreed.

The albino grinned triumphantly and without any further hesitation pulled the berry over so he was sitting on his lap. Ichigo struggled a bit but couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as Shiro leant down and placed small kisses along his neck. "I am sorry," he apologised, referring to the fact he would be missing his favourite persons birthday.

"I-It's fine," he groaned, as the albino continued to lick and bite his jugular.

Trust Shiro to butter him up before apologising – not that he was complaining. Ichigo angled his head giving the albino more access not paying attention to the object he was pulling out. "Hey, Ichi? Can we play a quick game?"

Eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at the question. Turning around and straddling the albino, the berry raised a brow questioning what he meant. Shiro smiled and held up a weird looking gun instantly making Ichigo's heart beat faster and his cock twitch a little.

Did he mention Shiro was in the 'sex toys' department? Needless to say, this was not the first time the albino had brought home one of his inventions to try out. Ichigo still remembered the last gun he had brought home and shuddered at the memory. Shiro noticed the reaction making his grin grow.

"So, wanna play Russian Roulette?" he purred, stealing a quick kiss that he knew would convince the berry to play.

Reluctantly, Ichigo nodded his head blaming his decision on the haze that was currently glazing over his mind. Quickly, the albino placed the gun in his mouth surprising the berry but before he could pull the trigger Ichigo pushed him away. "What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at the suspicious albino.

Shiro grinned and leant in as if to kiss him before drawing back eliciting a whine from his younger partner. "Are ya sure ya wanna delay? I only have five minutes left?" he questioned.

Shiro bent forwards and brushed his lips teasingly over the others lips giving a mocking lick as he did. Ichigo's eyes dilated in anticipated lust and felt his inner animal begging to be released as the others hot breath fanned his skin. "Want me?"

All restraint was thrown out the window as the berry crashed their lips together, his hands going to white tresses and tugging on them; a silent demand to give him what he wanted. Shiro smirked into the kiss but obliged nonetheless to the selfish request.

It wasn't long before Ichigo was a writhing mess in Shiro's lap, wanton moans escaping him every now and then as pale fingers slipped underneath his top proceeding to toy with erect nubs. He always knew how to pleasure him in just the right way. The ministrations soon halted however as the albino withdrew his hands going back to the gun that had, until now, lay forgotten.

Before Ichigo could ask what this gun could do Shiro began massaging his crotch with the end of the gun causing another string of mewls to let loose on Ichigo's part. He was hard and desperately needing release at this point but he was sure his sadist of a boyfriend would torture him some more before he got what he wanted. "S-shiro! Stop, ah, f-fucking teasing~" he moaned, hips bucking more than once into the point of the gun.

"Than tell me what ya want," he chuckled. "Want me?" he repeated his earlier question.

Shiro thrust the gun harder this time causing the other to throw his head back in ecstasy. Not being able to say anything he simply nodded his body now unconsciously humping the gun. The albino, not satisfied with the answer, pressed hard again a growl escaping his lips. "Want me?"

Ichigo quivered at the possessive snarl and brought his lips to Shiro's ear. "Need you!" he whispered.

Slowly, the albino pressed the gun to his mouth starting from where they last left off and this time Ichigo accepted the blunt object. Without warning Shiro pulled the trigger, Ichigo's eyes widening spectacularly as something large shot into his mouth. It hit the back of his throat almost choking in him.

Lust was soon replaced with anger (and a bit of curiosity) at the weird device invading his mouth. Ichigo grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's wrists and snapped them back causing the 'thing' to pop out of his mouth.

_. . . What the fuck!? _

Ichigo looked down at the gun and the large and hard white thing that was stuck to the end of the gun. The last nerve severed completely. "Shiro, what the fuck!?" he shouted.

Said albino cackled at the berry's reaction and grabbed the gun. "What?" he asked sweetly, tilting his head to one side in an attempt to act innocent.

"Why the fuck is there a replica of your cock stuck on the end of a gun!?"

Mocha orbs glanced down the unusual toy and cursed his lower region that began flooding with warmth. He would not get aroused over this! "Well I couldn't exactly chop off ma cock and give it ta ya while I was away, could I?"

"If you don't give me a bloody good reason for why you got me this . . . this thing, than you're balls will be chopped off anyway!"

"Ain't it simple?" he dead-panned, hands on hips. "It's ya birthday present – something ta use so ya won't miss me when I'm away," he winked.

Ichigo was sure he saw red at that point. "Why, you ba-!"

Expertly, Shiro dodged the hands aiming for his throat and grabbed the gun before flipping them on the floor, his hands pinning the other in place. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Ichigo shouted; thrashing around hoping the albino would loosen his grip.

Slowly, Shiro leant back loving the way Ichigo stopped moving to see the albino travel south. The berry couldn't help but moan slightly in anticipation when the albino sensually pulled the zipper down with his teeth, golden orbs watching every reaction as he did so. "S-shit!" Ichigo cursed as the gun went past the waistband of his boxers meeting his skin.

Then with a flick of a switch he was seeing stars.

"Fuck!" he barked, his hips lifting off the ground.

Through lust filled eyes he glared at the albino who was smiling down at him evilly. The damn gun wasn't just a shoot-out cock – It could fucking vibrate as well! Cursing mentally, he closed his eyes trying hard not to writhe under the pressure pressed on his erection.

The sound of rustling drew him out of his stupor and he peeked under his eyelashes to see the albino standing, a rucksack slung over his back. "O-oi!," he shouted. "S-shiro, ah, come, ah fuck, come back!" he gasped through the waves of pleasure racking his spine.

"See ya later Ichi," he grinned, blowing him a kiss and turning his back on his boyfriend who was currently lying helplessly on the floor, a vibrating dick shoved down his pants.

It was tempting. So very tempting to stay and continue playing with the berry. But it was even more fun to watch him squirm and then leave. The albino looked back at his lover one last time laughing at the way he tried desperately to think of anything other than the enjoyment.

"Heh - Happy Birthday Ichi!"


End file.
